borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Money
Money is the most common currency on Pandora, referred to as dollars. Money is tracked by a counter in the player-character's inventory. __TOC__ Money is the most common type of currency, and is acquired either as loot or as a return from the sale of items in a character's inventory. Money itself is stored on the character as an intangible asset, and takes up no inventory space. As the most prolific currency type, it is also visible in all campaigns, whereas other currencies will display only in the campaigns they can be spent in. The amount of money in Borderlands is stored as a 32-bit signed integer, limiting the amount of money on one character to $2,147,483,647. If a character holds this amount, any item sold to vending machines will result in no money returned. However, if the character picks up money from dead enemies, lockers, trash bins, etc., this will cause the digits of the money counter to spin out of control as the game tries to display negative 2,147,483,648. Any deaths after this point will produce a message that it costs $-2,147,483,648 for the revive, thereby returning money to $0. Gaining Money Money can be acquired by *Looting fallen enemies. *Looting lootable objects. *Completing missions and receiving the mission rewards. *Selling items at vending machines. Spending Money Money can be spent by: *Purchasing items from vending machines. *Paying the mandatory reconstruction fee after character death, which is 7% of the player's total money. *Reallocating skill points (respecing) *Tour of the world's largest bullet (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) *Looking through telescopes. *Using one of Moxxi's slot machines. *Tipping Moxxi (for Bad Touch and Good Touch) Notes *Money is plentiful in Borderlands, and should be no object to any character of mid to high level, barring a spectacular death streak causing several taxing reconstruction fees. *The money counter in a character's inventory in Borderlands will not display beyond $9,999,999 dollars, although any more money will still be acquired (up to $2,147,483,648), if not shown. This also applies to item prices in stores. **Players wishing to know exactly (+/- 7) how much money their characters have (and who don't mind losing 7% of it) may calculate this from the death of their characters. The 7% reconstruction fee will be displayed on the left of the screen along with the New-U message. The character's money before and after the reconstruction can be calculated as follows: money = fee*100/7 before or fee*93/7 after. **The Borderlands LCD display for the Logitech G19 keyboard will show the correct money total even if it is above $9,999,999 (up to $2,147,483,648). *In Borderlands 2, the money is limited to $99,999,999 and will not increase beyond that. Money is still 'auto-collected', but has no effect. (It is similar to picking up Eridium when carrying 500 stacks.) *Mordecai's skill Swipe will cause enemies to drop extra money, in addition to extra ammunition and healing items. *Brick's skill Prize Fighter has a chance to cause enemies to drop money. *The mandatory reconstruction fee will be waived if the character has less than seven dollars. *Money in Borderlands appears in five forms: a small stack of money, a larger stack of money, a Marcus bobblehead (which gives much more money than the other two), a skag pearl and crystals dropped from a Crystalisk. The light that comes from the top is colored a dark yellow. See also *Vending machine fr:Argent Category:Currencies